


Catscratch Fever

by taiyakisoba



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/F, First Time, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakisoba/pseuds/taiyakisoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yukari and Ran leave Chen to look after the house alone, the little cat-youkai soon finds herself with an embarassing problem that she can't solve on her own. Luckily, the more experienced Orin is there to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catscratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm guessing you weren't put off by the underaged tag, then. Welcome!  
> It should be noted, however, that Chen, being a bakeneko, is actually around 100 years old (at least). Although this makes her a kid in Gensoukyou terms, she is of an appropriate age to consent to sexual acts in our Outside World. Any description in the story which might imply otherwise should be read as referring to her inexperience and naivety rather than her physical age.  
> I also apologise for the somewhat lemony (graphic) bits of it which may detract from the overall cuteness. However, I sometimes get sick of doing 朝チュン (as the Japanese call it - the fade-to-black when things just start to get interesting) and needed to get it out of my system.  
> Anyway, please enjoy! - taiyakisoba

“Now remember, Chen,” said Ran sternly as she slipped on her shoes. “Don’t open the door to any strangers, no matter how friendly they seem. Yukari-sama and I will be back as soon as we can.”

The little nekomata’s head bobbed up and down. “I promise, Ran-sama!”

“Even if they say they’re delivering a package or say they’re from the gas company or-”

Yukari, who was leaning on the already open front door, rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Ran. Chen’s big enough to look after herself for a few hours.”

“I still wish we were taking her with us,” said the kitsune, her bottom lip quivering.

“You know the Netherworld is too dangerous for Chen.” Yukari patted the nekomata on the head. “Now be a good girl and don’t get up to any mischief while we’re gone.”

Chen smiled. “I won’t!”

“And don’t forget to stay away from the stove, Chen,” said Ran as Yukari was dragging her away. “Remember how you burnt your tail when you were a kitten and-”

“Oh, come on, Ran.”

Just before the path turned into the forest and Mayohiga disappeared behind the trees, Ran waved one last goodbye to Chen who was still standing on the porch waving cheerily. 

As she turned away, the kitsune wiped at the tears in her eyes with her sleeves.

Yukari clucked her tongue. “You know, you spoil Chen far too much, Ran.”

“But she’s just so cute!” sniffed Ran. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to her.”

“She’ll never grow up if you keep wrapping her in cotton wool,” said Yukari. 

“But I don’t want her to grow up.”

Yukari was about to scold her shikigami some more when she suddenly recalled how she’d felt that first day she’d left Ran in charge of the house. She sighed and placed a hand on the kitsune’s shoulder. “Look, there really is nothing to worry about. Chen is a sensible girl. We’ll be back before you know it.”

*

Chen saw Ran and Yukari disappear into the forest, but she kept waving for a little while just in case they could still see her. Then she went inside, for it was the end of autumn and the air was chilly with the hints of an early winter. 

She sat down at the kotatsu, her tails twisting in pleasure as she slipped her legs under the coverlet into the toasty warmth underneath. She began to feel a little sleepy almost immediately, and also a bit bored, so she got back out and went to check on the rest of the house. Yukari had asked her to make herself useful when they were away, so she decided that looking for intruders was a good way to start.

They didn’t seem to be intruders anywhere. There was a moth in Yukari’s room, but after she chased it around for a while she managed to catch it and throw it outside. Then she returned to Ran’s room just in case there actually was an intruder in there that she’d missed the first time she’d checked. 

Chen slid open the wardrobe, but all she found was the rolled up futon. She pawed at it to check if there was a moth in there as well, but nothing came out. Then she noticed she’d messed it up.

“Oh no, Ran-sama will be angry if she thinks I’ve been messing around with her things!”

She tried to smooth it out, but it just seemed to make things worse, so she decided the only thing to do was to take out the futon and roll it up again. She laid it flat on the tatami floor and started to reroll it when she noticed the familiar scent of her mistress.

“Oh Ran-sama,” she murmured. She guiltily looked about and then lowered her nose to the futon and breathed in. Ran’s scent filled her senses, making her head reel.

Then suddenly tears came to her eyes. Ran had only been away for half an hour at most, but Chen already missed her more than she’d ever missed her before. 

Chen went and got the pillow from the cupboard and threw it and herself down on the futon. The pillow smelled even better than the futon did and as she rubbed her face against it a soft purring started deep in her throat. 

“Oh Ran-sama!” Her voice was almost a yowl. “I miss you soooo much!”

She lay on the futon, breathing in Ran’s scent and kneading at the pillow with her hands until every part of her smelled like her mistress. 

Suddenly the strangest sensation gripped her. Her heart felt tight in her chest and her skin began to feel hot and tingly. Startled, she cuddled the pillow closer to her and as she did the bottom corner of it brushed up between her legs.

The feeling this time was electric. A jolt of pleasure zapped along her spine and she gasped.

She brought the pillow down again and lightly brushed it against the spot beneath her tummy. The same thing happened as before. She closed her eyes and murmured with pleasure.

Chen wrapped her thighs about the pillow and squeezed them together, and it felt even better than before. The tighter she squeezed, the better it felt. A warm, delicious feeling began to spread through her.

As she squeezed and rubbed, her tails began to whip back and forth. She discovered that if she squeezed again before the first wave of pleasure went away, the second wave would be even stronger, so she began to get into a rhythm. Her mouth slid open and she began to purr. Soon the futon was sopping wet with her drool.

It was like running a race, squeezing her thighs together as quickly as she could. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to get to where she wanted to go. The tingly heat and pleasure became a tense itchiness, so she pushed the pillow between her legs harder and harder.

Suddenly she felt a burst of intense pleasure and heat and wetness and she jumped off the futon as if she’d been struck by lightning. She panted as the delicious feeling faded away, but the itchiness and tightness remained. 

She stepped away from the futon and noticed that it was suddenly uncomfortable to walk. It felt really hot and sticky in between her legs. Had she peed herself?

“Oh no, not again!” Ran-sama was going to be furious!

Chen looked the futon all over, but luckily she didn’t seem to have made a stain there.

She looked about to check she was still alone and then lifted up her skirt with one hand and pulled open the front of her underpants with the other.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how strange everything looked. Her special place was all pink and swollen and wet, and the front of her underpants was sticky with some clear gooey stuff that didn’t look like pee. 

Chen made a bandy-legged dash to the bathroom and pulled off her underpants. They really were soaked! She gave them an inquisitive sniff. It certainly didn’t smell like pee either. The scent was richer, muskier, and it made her feel hot to smell it. She felt a flooding sensation between her legs and she looked down. Now there was more stuff dripping out! 

In a panic she stripped off her other clothes, tossed them on the washing machine and then grabbed the showerhead and turned on the water.

As she sprayed the stream between her legs, the heat and pressure made the feeling of pleasure and frustration come back even worse than before. She gritted her teeth and continued until she was sure all the gooey stuff was gone.

As she patted herself dry with a towel she saw clearly how puffy her special place looked. What had once been just a thin slit had widened, the lips opening like the petals of a flower to reveal moist pinkness inside. And the little bump at the top was sticking out, red and swollen. She touched it gingerly with a fingertip and yelped at the jolt of pleasure that it produced. It was as hard as a rock!

Chen decided then that she must be sick.

She quickly washed her underpants with some soap in the sink and pulled on some new ones. Then she fled under the kotatsu and prayed that Yukari and Ran-sama would be back soon. They would know what to do!

*

Orin wiped at the sweat on her brow. The body in her cat-cart was getting heavier and heavier, if that was even possible. 

It’s all that Eirin’s fault, she thought to herself. With fewer and fewer people in Gensoukyou dying of the plague, it was becoming a bother to find enough unburied corpses to keep the fires of Former Hell burning. She’d had to travel miles just to find this one, and it wasn’t a particularly great example of its kind.

Not paying attention, she drove over a bump and the cat-cart hopped.

“Hey, be careful!” said the corpse under the blanket. “Another jolt like that and it’ll be the death of me.”

“Oh shut up,” said Orin. It was on days like today that she wasn’t glad of her powers.

She stopped pushing and looked around. Even though she’d thought she’d been retracing her tracks, this part of the forest looked totally unfamiliar.

Oh great, she thought. Now I’m lost as well!

The air grew crisper and colder. Up in between the crowns of the trees, the sky was pearl-grey with cloud. 

Snow.

Orin shivered and pulled the collar of her green velvet dress up closer to her neck. Why did it have to get so cold in the Upper World? Maybe Okuu had had the right idea about scorching everything up.

She started pushing the cart again, faster, ignoring the increasingly strident complaints of the corpse in it as she drove over stones and fallen branches and tree roots searching for the way out of the forest.

Eventually she found what seemed to be a major trail and followed it. It soon led to an open piece of land with a large house situated in the middle of it. 

She slowed down and approached with not a little trepidation. Who knew whether the residents would be friendly? But she really had no other choice. It was either ask for directions or risk wandering the forest until she ended up being snowed in.

The house seemed quiet as she got closer. The door was closed, but the clothesline with the fresh laundry hanging on it indicated someone was probably home. Orin noted the robes and underclothes, including one new pair of freshly-washed underpants that had been sloppily pegged right at the end of the line, and decided that a family must live here. 

Encouraged by the domesticity of the scene, she left the cart at one end of the porch and went and knocked on the door.

After a while, a soft voice timidly asked “Wh- who is it?” through the door.

“Uh,” said Orin, a little awkwardly. “Sorry to trespass on your land, but my name is Rin Kaenbyou and I’m afraid I seemed to have got lost somehow. I was wondering if-”

“Orin-san?” There was the sound of a latch being undone and the door opened a crack and an orange eye appeared. “The dancing kasha?”

“Yes, that’s me,” said the blaze cat with a sigh. Was she ever going to live that dancing-thing down? She looked at the eye through the door, trying to work out who it belonged to. “Is that- who is this?”

The door opened wide, revealing a shyly smiling Chen. “It’s me, Chen!”

“Chen?” Orin sighed with relief. “So this is Mayohiga, huh? Are Miss Yukari or Ran at home?”

Chen shook her head. “They’ve gone on a very important mission and left me to look after things.”

“So you’re the boss at the moment?” Orin smiled. Cute. “I don’t suppose you’d be able to give me some directions, would you, Chen? It’s just I’m trying to get back to the Hell of Blazing Fires and-”

The wind rose and Orin was suddenly wracked with a bout of shivering. Chen looked at her with concern.

Ran-sama had told her not to let anyone in that she didn’t know, but she knew Orin, didn’t she? Oh, what would Ran-sama do? 

“Would you like to come in and have some tea?” asked Chen, opening the door wider. “You look really cold.”

Orin glanced inside. It certainly did look warm and inviting. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m in a bit of a rush and I don’t want to put you to any trouble...”

“We have a kotatsu.”

Orin’s eyes gleamed. “Well,” she said. “In that case I think I will, Chen. Thank you very much.”

“Can I come in as well?” came a voice from the cat cart. “It’s freezing in here!”

“Oh don’t worry,” said Orin, patting the corpse through the straw mat that covered it. “You’ll be a lot warmer soon enough.”

Chen led her inside and closed the door. Orin took off her shoes and slid into a pair of slippers. 

“Excuse the intrusion,” she said. It was as warm inside as it had looked. She rubbed at her arms, feeling the life returning to them.

“Please sit down, Orin-san,” said Chen, indicating the kotatsu. “I’ll go and make us some tea.”

The blaze cat did as she was told. She sighed and rubbed her legs together under the kotatsu while Chen busied herself in the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a yowl from the doorway.

“Are you okay?” asked Orin.

“Yup!” Chen came through the doorway carrying a tray with two yunomi and a steaming teapot on it. “I just scalded myself a little.”

She placed the tray on the table and poured the tea. Orin took the proffered cup and took a sip. 

She raised her eyebrows. “This is really good!”

Chen beamed. “Thank you. Ran-sama has been teaching me how to pour tea.”

The nekomata sat down but immediately stood back up. “Oh, I forgot! We have mandarins as well. I’ll go get them.”

“Please don’t go to any trouble-” Orin began, but the little nekomata had already skipped out of the room again and soon returned with a small plate of mandarins.

As the two cat-youkai sat sipping tea and peeling and eating the fruit, they chatted about the latest incidents in Gensoukyou and the current domestic affairs of the Yakumo and Komeiji households.

“-and then I got full marks in my calligraphy exam and Miss Kamishirasawa wrote in my report that she had never had a better student, ever!” said Chen in a rush, smiling and blushing. “And when Ran-sama read it she was soooo happy and she hugged me and said was proud to have me as a shikigami.”

“I’m very sure she is,” said Orin, smiling at the nekomata’s enthusiasm. Then she sighed and made as if to stand up. “Well, you certainly know how to make someone feel welcome, Chen. I don’t feel like going back to the Hell of Blazing Fires now. But I guess I really should start thinking about-”

Then she noticed the odd expression on Chen’s face, as if she was suddenly wracked in pain, and the little nekomata slumped forward against the kotatsu.

“Chen, what’s wrong?” she asked in alarm.

“Oh, nothing,” said Chen, shaking her head. She sat back up and tried to smile, but it became a grimace. “I- oh! Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“No, wait. Your face is really flushed.” Orin scooshed around the kotatsu to examine her. She placed a hand on the little nekomata’s forehead and Chen gasped. “And your skin is really hot. Are you sick?”

Chen shook her head. “No, I’m fine, really. It’s just that...”

Telling the story about how proud Ran-sama had been had made Chen suddenly feel all strange, and she’d soon realised that the strange itchy hotness had returned, but even worse this time. Now the touch of Orin’s hand on her forehead was making her feel even stranger, as were the closeness of her body and the nice feline scent she was giving off.

Chen squirmed.

“I don’t like this,” said Orin, frowning. “I think you need to go to see a doctor.”

“Oh Orin-san,” cried Chen, throwing her arms around the blaze cat. “I’m scared! It happened this morning as well when I was sleeping on Ran-sama’s futon and-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. What happened?”

“I- it’s really embarrassing,” said Chen, lowering her eyes.

“If it’s to do with being sick, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed,” said Orin. “I might be able to help. I’m a cat-youkai, too, after all. There are certain illnesses that are common to us. Maybe I’ll know what’s wrong.”

Chen nodded. Orin-san was right, of course. 

With her eyes lowered and her face flushing red, Chen explained everything that had happened to her.

“...and then, when you put your hand on my forehead the funny feeling got even stronger, but this time the tight feeling and the itchiness aren’t going away!”

She lifted her gaze and was surprised to see that Orin was blushing as well, right to the tips of her elfin ears.

“Oh no!” cried Chen. “D- did I give it to you too?”

Orin’s eyes went wide, and she shook her head, blushing deeper. “What? No, no. It’s- um, well first of all, it’s not really a sickness, Chen, so it’s not contagious.”

“So you know what’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” said Orin. Oh hell, how was she supposed to explain this? “Uh, it’s just that you’re- you’re becoming a woman, Chen.”

Chen blinked. “A woman?”

“Well, yes.” Orin smiled nervously. “Has either Miss Ran or Miss Yukari explained to you about the facts of life?”

“Facts of life?”

“Uh, you know. The birds and the bees?”

Chen cocked her head. “I don’t think either Ran-sama or Yukari-sama is every interested in animals or stuff like-”

Orin shook her head. “No, no. I mean about sex.” 

“S- sex?” Chen’s face went bright red. 

“So they’ve told you about it?”

“Oh, uh, not really.” Chen’s blush turned an even deeper crimson. One night she’d got up to get a drink of water and had heard strange noises from Ran-sama’s room. She’d opened the door a crack and seen Yukari-sama on top of Ran-sama, and she’d been doing... things with her mouth and hands to her, while her mistress had squirmed and bit her lip to stop herself from making too much noise. The next morning at school, Chen had described what she’d seen to her friends and Rumia had explained that Yukari and Ran-sama had been having sex.

“Well, they should really be the ones to explain it to you,” said Orin. 

“Oh please tell me!” begged Chen. “I- I don’t know if I could ask them. It’d be too embarrassing and you’re a cat-youkai as well and-”

Orin sighed. Well, what else could she do? The little creature was genuinely frightened and embarrassed. She couldn’t just leave her in the dark because she was a bit squeamish. But how was she going to explain? 

“Well,” Orin began. “Cat-youkai like us are special. You see, when we become adults we start to go through a thing called estrous.”

“Es-trous?”

Orin nodded. “Yes. It’s a time when our bodies tell us to go and find a mate so that we can have babies. It makes us feel all hot and tense and irritable, but it goes away after a while.”

“How long does that take?”

“Well, if you have sexual intercourse, it usually goes away right afterwards. Otherwise, it can last for, oh, maybe a week or two?”

“A week? Chen’s hair stood on end. “I can’t feel like this for a whole week. I’ll die!”

‘Oh, it’s not that bad,” said Orin, patting her on the hand. “If you have a lot of cold showers and try to keep yourself busy...” Her voice trailed off. She didn’t like to lie, and it was starting to sound a lot like it. She remembered back to the first time she had gone through estrous. She’d been just as confused and scared as Chen until she’d told Satori-sama about what was happening. Her mistress’s solution had been alarmingly straightforward. She had commanded her other pet, Okuu the hell-raven, to have sex with her. Memories of Orin’s first time came flooding back to her: how nervous she had been when Okuu had first touched her trembling virgin body, the delightful warmth of Okuu’s arms and soft, downy wings wrapped around her, the exquisite pleasure of the hell-raven’s burning mouth and tongue seemingly everywhere on her skin all at once and-

Uh oh.

Orin felt the beginnings of a tell-tale itchiness and heat across her skin, the delicious melty feeling developing inside her bones. She realised then that it wasn’t actually that long until her own estrous cycle was supposed to begin. The scent of Chen’s excitement and her memories of Okuu making love to her must have triggered something inside her. It wasn’t unknown for one cat youkai’s estrous to bring on another’s....

Orin closed her eyes and clutched the coverlet of the kotatsu, trying to control her excitement.

Chen’s eyes went wide. “Are- are you okay, Orin-san? You- you look a little strange.”

Orin shook her head with difficulty as she struggled to push the flood of erotic sensations away from herself. She tried to think of anything that would distract her from the thoughts that were making her wet between the legs and making her over-sensitive nipples stiffen, but it was no good. Even the feeling of the kotatsu-blanket against the top of her thighs was beginning to excite her.

She opened her eyes. She had to get out of here, or else-

Chen was leaning across the kotatsu, gazing at her in concern, and Orin found herself staring straight down the neck of her little red shirt. Chen’s braless breasts were visible, little more than slight swellings topped with pink nipples standing out just as much as hers were.

Chen blinked. ‘Orin-san, what’s wrong?” 

Orin’s breathe felt scalding hot as she exhaled with a shudder. Chen’s face was so close that she could smell her hair. It was a delightful sweet strawberry-like fragrance, no doubt the childish shampoo Ran used on her, but underneath it was the rich erotic scent that her skin was giving off. Orin’s lips began to tremble and she felt a sticky, flooding sensation between her legs.

Something similar was happening to Chen. With Orin’s trembling body so close to hers, the fragrance of the kasha’s excitement was wafting about her, tart and thick. Chen began to shiver herself, and the tension in between her legs quickly spread throughout the rest of her body.

She scooshed across until her hips were touching the kasha’s. She wanted to be close to Orin-san and the delightful scent she was giving off, although she didn’t exactly know why. She looked up at her, eyes shy beneath their dark lashes, her lips half-open as she breathed heavily.

Orin found the nekomata’s shy overture impossible to resist. She slid one arm around Chen’s waist, pulling her closer and with a sigh Chen almost slumped on top of her, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Oh Orin-san, I feel so hot and tight everywhere!” she whispered, rubbing her chin against the blaze cat’s collar and neck. “And you smell so good. W- will a cold shower really help?”

Orin felt the beginning of a deep purr rumbling in her throat. The softness of Chen’s stomach under her hand was almost painful to touch. “Mmmhhh... no, no it won’t Chen. I’m sorry.”

“But I don’t think I can stand it! Is there anything I can...?”

“Well,” said Orin. Her entire body was wracked with need, and there was no way to stop herself any more. “I guess I can help you, Chen. But just this once. Next time you’ll have to do it yourself, okay? I already have a girlfriend and...”

Her voice trailed away as she slipped the hand that been around Chen’s waist onto the little nekomata’s lap and left it there. The heat Chen’s body was giving off through the dress was palpable and Orin caressed her thigh through the thin material. 

Chen began to squirm. “Oh, uh... what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, Chen,” whispered Orin. “Since you’re new to this, I’ll be very gentle.”

She crawled the hand lower until she felt the hem of Chen’s dress and pulled it up off her knees and thighs.

“Lift your bottom for a second, okay?”

Chen, blushing, did so, and when she sat back down the bottom part of her dress was all bunched up around her waist. Orin’s hand came to rest on her now bare leg and she almost jumped out of her seat.

“Shhh,” said Orin, kissing her on the temple. “Just try and relax.”

It was easy for her to say! Orin felt as though her chest might buckle, it felt so tight. The softness of the little nekomata’s skin was amazing, and she was teasing herself as much as she was teasing Chen as she let her hand slide up slowly until it reached the pure cotton of Chen’s panties.

They were already soaked. Orin slid her hand across them and stroked the lower part of Chen’s stomach below the belly button, making the little nekomata yowl in pleasure.

“Oh, oh, Orin!” Chen clapped a hand to her mouth. Not only was she making such embarrassing sounds, she was so excited she’d forgotten to add -san! “Oh, I’m sorry. Orin-san, I-”

“Shhh,” whispered Orin, rubbing her cheek against Chen’s. “It’s okay. You can call me Orin if you like, since we’re doing this sort of thing.”

Her fingertips slipped under the elastic waistband of Chen’s panties. Her mound was silken smooth, almost hairless, and as Orin’s fingers quested lower they soon met an engorged little bump. Orin stroked it with a fingertip, making the nekomata cry out.

The kasha leaned forward and brought her lips against Chen’s.

Chen, despite her inexperience, had an idea of what she should do. She opened her lips and tilted her head, allowing Orin to slip her tongue inside. Orin had planned on being slow and gentle, but the exquisiteness of the whole experience had made instinct take over. She dove deeper, searching out Chen’s own bashful tongue and caressed it, tasting a hint of milk hidden in the pureness of her saliva.

Chen was purring loudly now, and Orin continued to kiss her hungrily as she cupped her hand over Chen’s mound. She curled her middle finger and found the opening between her lips and slid it inside. The gooey heat it delved into was indescribable. 

Chen panted against her mouth as she dipped her finger in and out gently. There was a softly yielding spot inside, and Orin was careful not to push in too deep and break it. She slipped her finger out and rubbed at the hard little button with the now-sticky tip. 

Chen gasped explosively, breaking the kiss. She threw her arms around Orin and held onto her, panting as she felt the intense waves of pleasure the older girl was producing in her roll over her body.

“Orin! Orin!”

She collapsed forward, shuddering, her hands like claws as she clutched at the kasha’s shoulders as she came. 

Orin removed her hand from Chen’s panties and brought her fingers to her lips. The pure scent of Chen’s excitement was exquisite and she couldn’t resist tasting it. She licked at the fingertip and felt her blood race at the rich, tart flavour.

There was nothing she could do to stop herself now. She gently pushed the dazed nekomata forward onto the kotatsu and lifted her bunched-up dress up over her bottom to the base of her tails. 

Chen looked back over her shoulder, her eyes hooded and glassy. “O- Orin?” 

“That was just for starters, Chen,” said the blaze cat, smiling. “The taste of you has made me hungrier for more.”

She hooked a finger into both ends of the waistband of Chen’s panties and pulled them down slowly. They were plain white cotton ones, no doubt ones that Ran had bought for her, and stained now with her excitement. As Orin pulled them down, a string of fluid connected them to Chen’s leaking slit and she knew that even after the first climax Chen was still not fully satisfied. It would take her tongue to do a proper job.

Chen, alarmed, suddenly squeezed her knees together and made it difficult for Orin to pull her panties all the way off, so the kasha lightly spanked one of her little white buttocks with an open hand.

“Now be a good girl, Chen, and let me do my job,” said Orin. “I promise it won’t hurt.”

Chen blushed red and squirmed, but did as she was told.

After she saw Orin toss her soaked underpants to one side, she asked, “Wh- what are you going to do?”

Orin grinned. “I’m going to lick you between the legs and make you feel even better, Chen.”

Chen’s eyes went wide. “Lick... me?”

But Orin was already leaning forward. Chen felt her hands on each of the cheeks of her bottom, parting them gently and an instant later a point of white-hot wetness ran across the centre of her special place.

Chen gasped and shuddered under Orin hands, her twin tails whipping back and forth as the kasha lapped at her with her deliciously rough tongue. Orin own heart raced at the lewdness of what she was doing. Here she was, with little virginal Chen bent so obscenely over the kotatsu in her own house, eating her out. Yukari and Ran could come back at any minute and find her here, her face buried in between Chen’s thighs, her chin and mouth wet with her juices.

The thought of being caught made her even more excited. Orin felt herself flood again and brought a hand down in between her legs. She pulled her dress up impatiently, wriggled her own panties off and slid one and then two fingers inside. She was blistering hot, and as she slid her fingers in and out she was amazed at how much fluid was leaking over her hand.

Meanwhile, she kept up her attack on Chen. She rapidly learned that the little nekomata’s button was very sensitive, and so she teased it gently, spending more of her time licking at the glistening lips above it. She ran her tongue along the entirety of Chen’s sex, delighting in the savoury deliciousness of her juices, and then decided to lick her bottom as well.

At the first touch of her tongue against the puckered opening, Chen gasped. 

“No, no! D- don’t lick me there! It’s dirty.”

Orin merely chuckled and lapped at it with the tip of her tongue until the nekomata was panting in pleasure. 

She had brought herself close to orgasm with her own fingers when Chen slipped from her grasp and turned around on the kotatsu. Her adorable face was red and flushed, her hair matted with sweat, her ears twitching, but her eyes glistened with a keen intensity.

“What’s wrong, Chen?” asked Orin. “Did I hurt you?”

Chen shook her head as she reached a hand out to her.

“No. It’s just- uh, I want to try licking you, too,” said the nekomata, blushing.

Orin smiled and climbed up onto the table, but when Chen went to push her down on her back, she shook her head. 

“Let me show you a way we can both make each other feel good at the same time, Chen.”

She had Chen lay on her back and then manoeuvred herself so that she was straddling the nekomata’s face. 

“Comfy?’ asked Orin, looking down along Chen’s body at her.

Chen met her eyes nervously and nodded. “Sh- should I just lick you like you were doing to me?”

Orin smiled. “Just do whatever feels right, Chen,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job.”

Chen blushed with pride and then looked up as Orin slowly lowered her dripping slit down onto her face. She reached up, gently hooking her arms around the kasha’s waist and leaned her face closer.

The first lick was a tentative one as Chen stuck her tongue against Orin’s lips. She murmured with pleasure, surprised to find herself liking the taste, then dove in again.

Soon Chen was licking her up and down, but after a while she learned that every time she lapped at the hard little bump at the top of Orin’s special place, it made the kasha feel extra good. She would gasp and her body would tremble, and she would push down against her face even harder. 

As Chen continued to lick her, Orin felt herself getting close to climax. Chen might be inexperienced, but she more than made up for it with enthusiasm. That, and the fact that there was a little slit glued to her own lips, hot and sticky and delicious, soon had her close to coming.

Orin held back, wanting to bring Chen to the same spot with her. She slipped her hands under the nekomata’s bottom and lifted it so that the cheeks parted slightly, then started to lick at her little pucker again.

Chen broke away, gasped, then dove back between Orin’s thighs, trying her best to keep licking while the waves of pleasure built up in her own body.

They soon brought each other to the edge.

“Oh Orin! Oh Orin!” said Chen, pulling away panting. “I- I- something strange is happening!”

“Cheeeen! You’re so cuute!” Her hands squeezed at the nekomata’s hips. “Just... keep... licking... me... pleeeease!”

Chen began to shudder, her buttocks quivering under Orin’s hands as a gush of blistering hot fluid spilled across the kasha’s tongue. The nekomata’s excited cries and the spicy richness of the flavour and scent that filled Orin’s senses drove her over the edge. Panting desperately into Chen’s dripping slit, her nails raking the soft skin of the nekomata’s bottom, she came as well.

Drained, Orin collapsed on top of Chen before sliding off her. The nekomata’s first proper climax was still pumping through her, and she quivered with waves of pleasure that felt like they would split her apart. After a while the exquisite agony that had gripped her began to ebb away and she clutched blindly for the kasha beside her.

Chen’s tentative touch roused Orin from the grips of the exhausted sleep that had started to take hold of her, and she turned over and threw her arms around the still panting nekomata. Chen clung to her, nestling her face in the crook of Orin’s neck, and gently lapped at the sweaty skin of her collarbone with the tip of her tongue.

Orin gasped. “Oh, Chen, you’re going to get me going again if you keep licking me like that.”

But Chen made no reply. She was already half asleep, her hands kneading at Orin’s stomach and breasts through her dress. The kasha hugged her closer, kissed her on the top of her head and the tip of each ear. She gently rolled the two of them off the top of the kotatsu and onto the pillows, and throwing the coverlet over the two of them, she fell asleep as well.

*

When Ran and Yukari returned, it was the kitsune who first noticed the cat-cart parked near the porch.

“Isn’t that Kaenbyou Orin’s cart?”

“I think so,” said Yukari, barely interested.

Ran sighed. “Well, I hope Chen remembered everything I taught her about being a good host.”

Yukari was still in the hall taking off her shoes when she heard Ran scream from the living room. She had managed to get one off when Orin ran past her, clutching a scrunched-up pair of panties in one hand, rapidly pursued by a furious Ran brandishing a broom.

“What’s going on?” demanded Yukari.

“That lecherous blaze-cat bitch raped our Chen!” cried Ran as she ran straight out the door after her.

Yukari kicked off her other shoe and ran into the living room. There was Chen, asleep under the kotatsu, a dopily happy expression on her face.

Yukari opened a gap beneath her feet, fell straight back into her shoes and threw open the half-shut front door at a run. 

“Ran!” she cried. “Ran, stop!”

Ran was still in hot pursuit, her broom sweeping dangerous close to Orin’s head. The kasha, younger and faster, soon outran her, making for the woods, but then she doubled back to retrieve her forgotten cart. She hit it at a run, but getting it moving slowed her just enough for Ran to cover the distance between them. The enraged kitsune began to beat the kasha around the head with her broom while Orin desperately pushed the skidding cart pell-mell towards the forest. Suddenly a gap appeared before them and Orin, clutching her head with one hand and pushing the cart with the other, ran straight into it and vanished. 

Ran was left staring at the empty path where her enemy had been. She dropped the broom and turned on Yukari, tears in her eyes.

“Why, Yukari-sama? Why did you let her escape?”

“Ran,” said Yukari, not unkindly although her face was stern. “Calm down and come with me.”

She took Ran back into the house and waved a hand towards the blissfully sleeping form of Chen snuggling under the kotatsu.

“Ran, look at her. Is that the face of someone who’s been raped?”

Ran looked, then fell to her knees sobbing. “No. No, you’re right, Yukari-sama. It’s - it’s just that.... my little Chen! She’s lost her innocence! That awful blaze-cat...”

Yukari, a little awkwardly, slid her arms around her shikigami’s shoulders. “Oh Ran. Chen couldn’t stay a child forever, no matter how much you wanted her to. This sort of thing was going to happen sooner or later. Was Orin really such a bad choice of partner for her to make?”

Ran sniffed and shook her head.

“You know Orin. She would have been a sensitive and considerate lover.” Yukari lifted a hand and began to stroke the kitsune’s hair. “Don’t you remember what it was like the first time you went on heat?”

Ran’s sniffed, wiped at her eyes with a sleeve and looked up at Yukari, her eyes still glistening with tears. “My first time?”

Yukari smiled and nodded. “Remember?”

Ran returned the smile shyly, and blushed furiously, smothering her face into Yukari’s chest.

Yukari continued to stroke her hair. “Of course, you were just a kid back then, with only the four tails, but do you remember how aggressive you were? If anyone had come upon the two of us during our first time together, they would have well thought that you were raping me.”

Ran pushed her face deeper into the folds of Yukari’s robe. “Please, Yukari-sama, please don’t say anymore. It’s just so embarrassing.”

Yukari leaned down close and whispered “Embarrassing, or exciting, RanRan?”

Ran closed her eyes. Yukari’s use of her old pet-name brought the memory of that first time together crashing back upon her. Her blood quickened. Her eyes glistened as she lifted her face, submissive and pleading, to her mistress.

“Please, Yukari-sama. Stop.”

“That’s not the RanRan I remember,” murmured Yukari. “Perhaps your body needs to be reminded some more...” She brought her lips to one of Ran’s ears and ran her teeth along the soft edge to the tufted tip. 

Ran blushed hot. “Please, Yukari-sama, don’t...”

Yukari cupped Ran’s chin in one hand and lifted her lips to her own, while the other slid down the front of the kitsune’s robe to caress the oversized swelling of a breast.

“Fufufu,” Yukari chuckled against Ran’s lips, the kitsune’s nipple growing hard under the palm of her hand. “I knew your body would be more honest.”

Ran squirmed, trying to pull away from Yukari, but her mistress held her hard.

“Yukari-sama,” she gasped. “We can’t. Not here. Chen could wake up at any moment...”

“Chen will be asleep for a while you know,” said Yukari, her mouth and teeth caressing the kitsune’s neck and chin before slipping back to pull at her bottom lip. 

“No, not my nipples. You... oh!... you know how sensitive they are. If you keep doing that, I’ll...I’ll..!”

The blood which had been lukewarm for so long came flowing back, red-hot, and Ran, her eyes flashing and her tails whipping back and forth, growled deep in her throat and threw her arms around her mistress.

“Oh Yukari-sama!”

Yukari, her violet eyes gleaming with delight, stumbled back as the kitsune pawed feverishly at her clothes. 

“Now that’s my little RanRan!” she breathed as she let Ran push her onto her back on the tatami floor.

*

“Ow ow ow ow ow!”

Okuu the hell-raven blinked her huge orange eyes in alarm as her friend Orin appeared out of thin air pushing her cart and clutching her head. 

“Oh, Orin! Are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?”

“What does it look like, Okuu,” muttered the kasha. “I’m holding my head, aren’t I?”

The Hell-raven lifted her eyes and furrowed her brow for a few moments, before answering tentatively, “...your head hurts?”

“Bingo,” said Orin, bringing her cat-cart to a stop at the end of the promontory overlooking the fires of Former Hell next to where Okuu was standing. She hadn’t meant to be short with her friend. The truth was that she was angry with herself. She should have shown more self-control back at Mayohiga. The whole situation had spiralled out of control and she only had herself to blame.

With a grunt of effort she tipped over her cart and sent the corpse spiralling down into the sea of fire far below. There was a small and rather disappointing flare of flame which quickly disappeared.

Okuu came over and began to rub at Orin’s head with a wing-tip. “Poor, poor Orin. How did it happen?”

The kasha shrugged as she righted the cart. “Oh, I got into some trouble in the upper world.”

“Did someone hurt you? Who was it?” asked the hell-raven. Her voice had lost none of its habitually cheerful ring, which made the threatening way she brandished her control-rod cannon all the more alarming.

Orin swallowed and patted her friend on the shoulder. “It was just a misunderstanding, Okuu. I was the one to blame for it, anyway. Please don’t worry yourself about it.”

“Oh, I don’t really understand, but I guess if you say it’s okay, then it’s okay.” Okuu lowered her cannon.

As Orin looked at Okuu she felt her eyes grow hot with tears. “Okuu,” she said, her voice catching. “You’re very precious to me, did you know that?”

Okuu pointed a finger at her nose. “Who, me?” She grinned. “Oh, what a nice thing to say. Thank you, Orin!”

Orin dropped her barrow and flung her arms around the hell-raven and started to weep. “No matter what I say or do, I’ll always love you, okay?”

“Oh, I know that.” said Okuu. She held the crying kasha in her arms, her large orange eyes blinking in confusion. “But what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Orin sniffed and looked up at her with shame in her red and swollen eyes. “I- I betrayed you, Okuu.”

“You betrayed me?”

The kasha dropped her gaze. “I... I slept with another girl.”

Okuu frowned. “You did? But you mean sex, right? Not just sleeping?”

Orin nodded, her bottom lip quivering.

“Do- do you love her?” asked Okuu. Her voice was little more than a whisper.

“No,” said Orin.

Okuu let out the breath she’d been holding in. “Well, that’s okay then, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if you don’t love her, and you love me, that means there’s no problem, doesn’t it?”

“But I betrayed you!” cried Orin.

Okuu shrugged. “Oh Orin, you’re not made of soap, you know. You won’t wear out. I forgive you.”

“But why, Okuu? How can you forgive me so easily?”

Okuu swept her great black wings about the two of them, and Orin felt the heat of the hell-raven’s fusion-heart and her large breasts against her own chest.

“Because I love you, Orin!”

And at those words the kasha felt as though her own heart might break.

Okuu broke the embrace and started to fumble at the buttons at the back of Orin’s dress with her free hand.

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

“Taking your dress off, of course,” said Okuu.

“Why?”

“’Cause I wanna play sex, silly!” replied Okuu. She managed to get the final button undone and then flung aside her cannon and started to pull off Orin’s dress with both hands.

“Wait, Okuu,” said Orin, squirming so that the hell-raven found it difficult to pull the dress off her shoulders. “I’m feeling pretty ashamed after what I did and-”

“Oh, come on, Orin. It’s been so long since we did it.” She finally got the dress off and flung it aside, leaving Orin bare-chested and only wearing her panties. “I told you I forgave you, didn’t I?”

Orin clutched her hands to her modest breasts. “I don’t know...”

Okuu’s grin grew wider and her eyes gleamed. “I think I know how to change your mind!”

She swept her wings forward and brought the tips against Orin’s pale body, tickling her around the ribs. The kasha burst out laughing and tried to brush them away with her hands, but with her breasts exposed, Okuu turned her attention to them, and soon Orin was doubled over on the ground, laughing and squirming as the hell-raven tickled her mercilessly.

“Don’t you remember, Orin?” said Okuu mischievously as she kept up the tickling. “The first time we ever did it? You were so scared that I decided to warm you up by tickling you?”

Orin managed to pull away and Okuu finally let up on the tickling. The kasha’s face was flushed, both from the exertion of the laughing and from the delicious tantalising feelings the tickling had produced in her. She lowered her gaze, a soft smile on her lips. 

“Of course I remember.”

Okuu’s eyes glowed as she stepped towards Orin, the nuclear fire within them sharp points of white light. “Then I guess you’ll remember this too, huh?” 

She flung Orin down onto her back and straddled her, the kasha crying out as she felt a familiar surge of delight running along her spine at her friend’s overly-enthusiastic but loving ministrations. Orin clung to her, running her fingers along the hell-raven’s back and stroking the feathers at the base of her wings as her friend’s lips and tongue scoured a burning path across her almost naked body.

Far below them, the flames of Former Hell surged ever upwards.

“Oh Okuu!”

*

When Chen woke up she was feeling dreamy and groggy, and it took a while for her to find the strength to open her eyes. When she did she saw that she was alone under the kotatsu, and wondered for a moment why being alone felt so strange.

Then the memory of everything that had happened came flooding back.

So Orin-san had gone home. Chen sighed and snuggled into the coverlet. She felt wonderfully warm and content in her tummy, the horrible tension and itchiness long gone, but she also felt a little sad. Orin had taught her some wonderful things. It was a shame she had had to go so soon.

Chen heard a murmur and the rustling of clothing from behind her and for a moment she thought it might be Orin. But when she rolled over she was surprised to find Yukari and Ran-sama lying on the floor beside each other, fast asleep. Yukari was on her back, her arms and legs spreadeagled, with Ran’s head lying nestled in the crook of one arm. They were both naked but covered below the waist by each other’s robes like a blanket.

“Ran-sama?” Chen whispered.

Ran’s eyelids twitched a little and she stirred, turning over and throwing her arm around Yukari. She snuggled up closer to her mistress who muttered and pulled her closer.

Chen decided to stay quiet and crawled over and squirmed herself up underneath the robes and between the two of them. Neither woke up, and instead squeezed themselves up closer so that Chen soon found herself the filling in a Ran-Yukari sandwich.

And so the little nekomata, wrapped in the arms and surrounded by the scent of the two people she loved most of all, gave a huge yawn, closed her eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The End.


End file.
